Karaoke Night
by PunkMichPhantom
Summary: I was planning on just having fun tonight... Why does this always happen to me? One thing leads to another in my little oneshot, some things for the better, others... well, you'll see. T for teen-ness and blood-ish-ness?


**Hey, look who's writing another Vlad Tod fanfiction! I know I still have my other story for Danny Phantom to work on, but I just started rereading the Vlad Tod series and needed something to fill the gaping hole that will soon be filled with Twelfth Grade Kills. So, here we go! This one's supposed to be lighthearted and funny… and also romantic… Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VLADIMIR TOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH THE STORY OR AUNTY HEATHER'S AWESOMENESS. I DO OWN THE PLOT AND THE WITCH'S HAT, THOUGH. THE SONG "HELLO" BY EVANESCENCE IS NOT MINE EITHER.**

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

_**Karaoke Night**_

"Do I really have to do this? I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Why don't you want to?" October began pulling my sleeve and jumping up and down, her new eye brow piercing glowing slightly in the dim hallway leading us to the coolest Goth hang out spot ever. I felt a hand clap my shoulder and turned around to find one of my hyperactive friends giving me a reassuring smile.

_Friends… _Still hard to believe I had any…

"Well, it's not that I don't _not _want to. I'm just not sure about it…" I admitted, looking away at the black paint on the walls, lined with the graffiti of Goths past. October pouted, pulling away from my and folding her arms over her chest. I shrugged, offering a meek smile and a light, nervous chuckle. She sighed, exasperated, and gave me a pointed look.

"Come on, Karaoke Night at the Crypt is one of the coolest things on the planet! No one's gonna judge you. You're among friends, and besides," she flipped her black and purple hair over her shoulder and smirked, "we had Sprat go in last week and put your name in the witch hat."

I stared incredulously at the hyperactive one who was bowing, balancing three already-opened Pixi-Stix tubes in his left hand so none of the sugary goodness would fall out and disgrace the freshly-vacuumed red carpet. Sprat began to cackle when he looked at my disbelieving face and October had to bite back a giggle.

"Dude… Why would you…?" I stopped and sighed, running a hand through my spiky black hair. I rolled my eyes and Sprat shrugged, still keeping that goofy grin on his pale face.

"Hey, they paid me to do it," Sprat said, his dark eyes gleaming with pride at the remembrance of his accomplishment.

"And what exactly did you _do _with the money we paid you?" My eyes widened a bit as I spun around on my heel. I relaxed and smiled a little when I realized it was only Kristoff, another member of the group here, and not someone out to kill me… as usual…

But hey, that's my life, and a totally new level of NOT TO BE INCLUDED IN THIS CAREFREE MOMENT OF MINE.

Speaking of the level that ought not to be mentioned, I was _really _hungry… I hadn't eaten since that afternoon and skipping my 'regular' dinner to hang out with Henry at his house was taking its toll. It was also kind of why I had agreed to come to the Crypt, since I would be able to see an… acquaintance of mine…

In case you're _that _blind, I'm a half-vampire.

My uncle and my dad are full vampires… or I should say my dad _was… _and my mom was human when she gave birth to me, which was completely illegal, mind you, but hey, my folks were rebels. My parents died a few years back in a house fire and I've lived with my aunt, Nelly, for years. She's not really my blood aunt, but she was a close friend of my mom's, so I considered her to be my aunt. Nelly sneaked blood bags from the hospital she worked at to make sure I didn't go out and kill some poor, innocent human just because I didn't have a midnight snack at home.

That's Nelly for ya. Always looking out for me. I feel loved.

"What do _you _think I did with the cash?" Sprat placed his hands on his hips, cocking his head to the side and shooting a smirk at Kristoff.

"You probably bought a whole freakin' case of Pixi-Stix…" Kristoff huffed, clearly not amused.

"Hey, don't be pissed off, Kristoff," Sprat continued his smirk parade, his anti-humble waves rolling off him and crashing into each of us. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he started cracking up. We all stared at him, waiting for an explanation to his random fit when he choked out a sentence between snorts and giggles.

"HA! I'm – HAHAHA! I'm a p-poet and I PFFT HAHAHAHAHAHA! I didn't even – HA!" He couldn't finish because I started cracking up in the middle, knowing where he was going with it. October began to snort when she laughed, making Sprat and me laugh harder; so hard, in fact, Sprat was crying and I fell to the floor.

"What are you…? Never mind…" Kristoff didn't spare another glance at us as he side-stepped me, slipped his white side bangs out of his eyes while straightening his shoulders, and strutted out of there. Sprat continued to snicker, but October and I stared with wide eyes as Mr. Attitude Adjustment roughly pushed his way through the black double doors, not even caring that he completely blew us off.

"O…k?" I managed to get out while still being in my stupor. I knew Kristoff had anger management and depression issues, but did he really need to do _that?_

"What's up his a-"

"Let's just go in, alright?" October abruptly cut Sprat off, knowing that he overstepped his boundaries when it came to Kristoff.

"I'm just sayin'…" Sprat shrugged, honestly not bothered by Kristoff's actions in the slightest. "Hey," he continued, getting my attention as well as October's.

"What?" I asked curiously and oh so brilliantly.

"Last one in has to try and hug Kristoff!" Sprat laughed as he bolted for the same doors Kristoff disappeared behind only a moment before.

October and I exchanged glances, pretty much guessing that Sprat was only this hyper since he was high… on sugar.

She smiled and lifted her arm out to me, silently asking me to loop mine around hers cowboy style. I smiled back and slid my arm into hers.

"You ready, Vlad?" she asked me with a confident smile.

"Nope." I grinned like a lunatic as we made our way into the inner confines of the night club.

"Alright, everyone give it up for Sara and Trent!" Everyone began to clap as the two Goth lovebirds smiled at each other, grasped the other's hand in their own, and did a small, awkward bow together. Stepping away from the microphones and jumping lightly off the stage, Sara and Trent made their way over to some unoccupied seats on the black leather couch.

All the seats and tables had been rearranged around the small stage that was set up especially for that night. A few small, older TVs were also set up on the stage, allowing anyone who was singing to look at the words for a quick reference. The stage was littered with stools, along with three microphones, a couple of guitars for those who were really talented, and the witch's hat, which was placed upside-down on a small chest. The whole point of the witch's hat was pretty much just for a cool way to draw someone's name out of a hat, but I wasn't one to complain.

October and I were sitting on two chairs we snagged around a small circular table with a red candle centerpiece, which was burning a small flame and emitting the overwhelming scent of cinnamon in the cool, air-conditioned open space of the Crypt. People kept shooting glances at us, trying to get me to make a move on her, but I'm guessing they didn't understand the concept of having a female friend.

Sprat had run off with one of the girls he met a few weeks ago, most likely going to make some 'sparks fly' between them. She seemed like a nice girl, so I had no problems with it. Kristoff was most definitely skulking in a corner somewhere, trying to act cool or… whatever it was he did.

And _that _led me to another problem. Kristoff liked October, and here I was sitting with her, trying to make sure she had a good time. I mentally scoffed.

Some boyfriend _he _would be…

"So, how's everyone enjoying this gorgeous, full-moon night?" the girl announcer's voice broke through my thought barrier, bringing me back into the real world. Some people started clapping and there were a few shouts of "Yeah!" or "Whoo!" here and there. The girl seemed satisfied, so she continued.

"I want to take this opportunity to thank all you guys out there for coming tonight and making this one of the most successful karaoke nights the Crypt has ever had," she smiled and the clapping and cheers got a bit louder. "Remember, drinks are only a dollar and candy is fifty cents tonight for everyone… except for Sprat."

"What?" Sprat's voice came from the back, close to the wall and some people shifted in their seats to see where this candy criminal was. Majority of the people in the Crypt who knew Sprat as a regular candy-holic started laughing and applauding. October and I smiled widely at each other, sharing similar thoughts about our friend, and began to clap and cheer.

"Did you really think I was serious, dude?" the girl asked, placing a hand on her tight black skinny jeans and poking her elbow out, slightly leaning the opposite way to thrust her hip out, and smirked. Her red side bangs covered half of her face, but you could still see the smug look resting contently on her features.

Sprat sighed and rolled his eyes, obviously not amused by her antics, but October and I were happy knowing he was put back into his place from his last encounter with Kristoff.

"Don't get all glum and depressed and hide in some corner trying to act cool, man. That's Kristoff's thing," she went on, the smug look still clinging to her face.

You know how kids back in elementary school would always do that annoying "Ooooh!" sound as a group when you were called down to the principal's office if you were in trouble? I always thought we would grow out of that stage, but I couldn't help but find myself joining in on the group _Ooooh-_ing. October couldn't keep the surprised look from popping up on her face or the small smile that wanted to join in on the fun away. I grinned and began to snicker, knowing I'd be punched in the gut if I was the one smack talking anyone as tough as Kristoff in front of all these people.

_BANG!_

Every eye in that place turned to the far corner where a quick blur of white and black dashed for the exit, leaving an upturned table behind.

_Someone _woke up on the wrong side of the coffin – er, bed… Man, I was hanging out with Henry too much…

When the emergency exit door finally slammed shut, we all kind of figured it was safe to breathe and began to shift around a bit. A female chuckle brought our attention back to the stage where the announcer was shaking her head with a small smile gracing her thickly lip-sticked lips.

"Well, that's Kristoff for you, folks," she said brightly while making a wide arm gesture toward the skewed table. When the tension didn't lessen at all with her words, she smiled, embarrassed, and quickly rushed to her next topic.

Heh, well there would be one less employee at the Crypt starting tonight anyway…

"Alright then, let's see who's going to be performing next, shall we?" She dropped her embarrassment like a heavy brick as she quickly regained her normal composure and raised the witch's hat off the chest. She plunged her arm inside and swished it around, trying to mix up the names inside of the hat.

"_Please _don't let it be me! _Please!_" I clasped my hands together and looked up toward the hidden gods seeking refuge in the ceiling above. I leaned back in my chair, continuing my silent chant, begging the ceiling gods to help me along in me perilous journey. October lightly smacked my upper arm and crossed hers, giving me a stern glare-down. I pouted playfully and crossed my arms, mimicking her position. She couldn't keep her smile hidden and she shook her head, looking away from me and smacking her forehead. I laughed whole heartedly as her smile cracked and spread into a wide grin and she began to blush.

"And the lucky performer…"

I stopped laughing and stared at the announcer, daring her to utter another word.

"to go on next…"

Foot? Stop tapping!

"is…"

… Please?

"Snow?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

The announcer, October and I respectively questioned the folded up piece of purple parchment.

I whipped my head around to find Snow, her skin as white as… well, snow, and her hair as dark as night, gently lifting herself from a bar stool and straightening out her black tank top. Her hips swayed slightly in her dark blue skinny jeans as she smoothly worked her way around the tight spaces between tables and chairs, finally ending up just a few feet in front of the small set of stairs leading up to the stage. For a moment, it seemed like she was a little hesitant to go up, but it was only for the slightest moment and she quickly resumed her confident stride and found herself standing right in front of the center microphone.

October and I exchanged glances, honestly surprised that Snow, of all people, would actually sing in front of people, let alone by herself up on stage with everyone in the Crypt staring at her open-mouthed.

"Oh, well… Let's give it up for Snow everybody!" the announcer brought everyone out of the stupor we all seemed to be in and began to clap with one hand still holding her own microphone. Snow looked down at the ground with a shy smile and tried brushing some of the hair out of her eyes, only to have it fall back in front of her face. The announcer backed off the stage as the lights dimmed and music began to play, thanks to some of the huge speakers donated by the rocker portion of the club for tonight.

Soft piano notes began pouring out of the speakers in a hypnotic and soothing way, instantly instilling a sense of calm over everyone in the Crypt. The intro to the song seemed to go on forever until the most beautiful noise I've ever heard squirmed its way into my eardrum and planted itself there so I would never be able to forget it for as long as I live.

_Playground school bell rings… again._

_Rain clouds come to play… again._

Oh my God… I couldn't help but stare at her while she was standing there, so still in front of the microphone, hitting every note perfectly with her voice and not faltering even once! Snow was phenomenal… I didn't know why she seemed so nervous about singing in front of people when she was so amazing!

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello. I am your mind… giving you someone to talk to… Hello…_

Snow was more than phenomenal... Spectacular! The way she was standing up there… so confident… so… cute with the way her hair was dangling in front of her face…

_If I smile and don't… believe…_

_Soon I know I'll wake… from this dream…_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken…._

_Hello… I am the light… living for you so you can hide. Don't cry…_

Snow… she's… she's just so… so…

Perfect.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping! _

_Hello, I'm still here! _

_All that's left of yesterday…_

On the final note, Snow looked up from the floor and had to squint her eyes from how high it was, then her expression softened into her calm demeanor that she normally wore as she gazed into our darkened faces and her gaze did something I didn't know if I liked at the time or not…

Her eyes traveled and locked on to mine…

We gazed at each other while the song slowly came to an end with the piano finally ending on just the right note. Snow giggled with a hand over her mouth as the lights came back on and everyone in the audience stood up and applauded, some of the guys even whistling and a few others chanting her name, practically begging her for an encore performance. She kept her lips pressed together in a small, pretty smile and lightly tip toed her way off the stage, stationing her right hand at the side of her face to keep her dazzling hair from falling into her sweet face.

I expected her to go back to her seat at the bar and continue watching everyone else, but she quickly dashed for the emergency exit door and, just before pushing through the heavy door to the outside, glanced back at me through her bangs and smiled. I was breathless before she was out of there and I couldn't help but sigh and smile like a goof. I lazily plopped back into my chair and I heard someone giggling. I looked to my right and saw October covering her mouth and glancing between me and the door, raising her eye brows.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"She's totally into you, Vlad," October stated matter-of-factly.

"No, she's not."

"Yes, she is."

"No… she's _not._"

"Yeah, she _is._"

"No-"

"Yes, she is!"

"No." I shot her a look that all but said 'drop it'.

"Whatever you say, _lover boy._" October fluttered her eye lashes and flipped her hair back, which was totally out of character for her. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my hand, leaning my elbow on the table in between us. "Just think, Vlad," she continued with a suggestive smile, "Snow's out there in the alley all by herself at _night _and you're a big _macho _man who can protect her while she's on her way home."

My eyes widened as she said this, and not because of her _obvious_ reasons. I knew how dangerous it could be around Stockerton at night, especially with all the vampires running around and having the council practically right around the corner. A thoughtful look crossed my features and I honestly began to worry. I hadn't thought of anything like this before; Snow being all alone at night in the middle of a city… her being so… _fragile_...

"I'll be right back," I told October as I abruptly stood and make my way clumsily to the emergency exit door where Snow had disappeared behind only a few moments before. I pushed through the hunk of metal and hopped the six inches down to the paved alley ground. Looking around the cramped alley past boxes and various crates stacked high on top of one another, I couldn't find any trace of Snow. Sighing and running a stressed hand through my hair, I ran to my left in hopes of finding my friend.

"GAH!" I shouted as the ground came toward my face a lot quicker than I would have liked it to. My head met the concrete with a _smack _and I blacked out for a minute. When I came to, I was lying on my back with an angel staring at me, holding my hand comfortingly in her cold, pale ones.

"_Vl…?"_

I barely heard what the angel was saying as I tried to focus on her features and mumbled _ever soooo _smoothly, "Are you an angel…?"

A few chuckles and nervous giggles met my ear and I started coming to my senses a little. I could make out Snow's face and that dazzling smile of hers made my day.

"Vlad…? Can you hear me?"

"Wha…?" I groaned as the pain set in and I moved the hand not being occupied up to my forehead, actually a little surprised that it was bleeding a little. I brought that hand down and saw the red liquid on my fingers and, strangely enough, my stomach rumbled.

Snow giggled again and said quite seductively, "It sounds like _someone _needs a midnight snack." She gave a sugary sweet smile and started to lie down next to me. My breath hitched in my throat as she brushed her black hair behind her ear and showed her pale and gorgeous neck, also revealing several bite wounds from our previous encounters together.

"Um, hey," I said, a bit taken aback by her actions. I knew she liked me, and I even admitted to myself that I liked her back, but I didn't think I was ready for this… at least, not _yet_.

"What's wrong?" she asked, the smile still placed tenderly on her lips as she leaned ever closer to my face.

"Don't you think this is going… a little, um...?" I stammered, still looking into those pretty eyes of hers.

"Fast?" Snow cocked an eye brow at me. "Maybe a little… if you don't mind." She suddenly pressed her warm lips against my shockingly cold ones and began to kiss me…

I don't think you wanna hear all those mushy details, so I'll just get to the part where we stopped kissing almost ten minutes later and I started to drink her blood.

Well, that was the main reason I talked to her and why I there that night in the first place! Don't think I was some terrible vampire… Excuse the pun, but it was in my blood.

Like each time I drank her blood, she passed out in my arms a long time before I finished satisfying my hunger. I felt horrible doing this to her, but she honestly didn't mind. I didn't feel like I was leading her on, and the only thing I really wanted was a nice, warm meal.

_Meal? _I thought to myself, disgusted. _She's a really nice girl… I don't think I should put her through this anymore… but I can't help it… plus she enjoys it… I don't know what to do. _

Finally forcing myself away from her bruised and bleeding neck, I looked her pale form up and down and couldn't help but feel guilty. Snow went through this for me whenever I said that I needed to feed and I was taking advantage of the situation. Even though I tried telling her that she didn't have to do this, she said it was fine. She _wanted _to do this. Whether it was her teenage fantasy about vampires being sexy and majestic or the fact that her drunken father controlled every aspect of her life and this was her emo, rebellious way of getting away from that, it made me feel awful.

I was torn from my thoughts when Snow started to stir and looked up at me with those curious eyes of hers. They were really pretty, along with the rest of her…

What was I saying? Meredith was my girl! She was the girl that I always wanted to date! Ever since junior high, I've been in love with her! But… was Henry right about Meredith and me not knowing each other at all? Was it possible that Snow and I were brought together for a reason? For _this _reason?

"Hey, sleepy head," I said breathlessly, my mind still in overdrive. Snow smiled up at me, a silly dazed look on her face.

"Hi, Vlad," Snow slurred. "Done so soon?" she added with a giggle.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, still unsure of what I was going to do next. I mean… did I like her like that? I honestly didn't know. She was a great kisser. Snow always listened to me and I listened to her. We knew how to handle each other and we knew what the other wanted…

I made my choice then and there.

"Do you mind if we stay out here and we could go for a walk or something?" I asked hurriedly and anxiously. She nodded and after getting back on her feet, we walked around the building, through the parking lot, and finally made it to the sidewalk. We were silently walking and enjoying each other's company when I knew I had to ask her something.

"You like me, right?" Snow glanced curiously at me with those eyes of hers and noticed my serious and apprehensive face. She pursed her lips and thought about it for a moment.

"Well, when you say 'like,' do you mean as a friend or something more?" Snow looked at me, calm and cool as always.

"Either or, I guess. You tell me," I shot back, really just wanting to know the answer.

"I think I like you as something more than a friend," Snow looked down at the sidewalk and crossed her arms, shivering slightly in the cold night air. "I don't know, though. It really depends on how much you like me, I suppose."

"I dunno, really." I shrugged and shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets. I looked away before I added, "I guess we could, you know… try going out or… something?" I looked at her, questioning in my eyes and hope somewhere in my voice.

Snow smiled and said something that lifted my spirits, made me laugh, and nearly wanted to make me cry.

"When's our first date?"

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**Well, that only took me a few months to write. And like I said in my other author's note for my Danny Phantom story, I want to give up my stories to someone who would like to give them a home and make them all sparkly and shiny again, except for the Unmasked Magician. I want to start that one from scratch again.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this! A little over ten pages in Microsoft Word and this makes this one of my longest fanfiction chapters or one-shots ever! Hooray! And I hope Auntie Heather reads this and knows that I am DEFINITELY excited to see her when she comes on tour for Twelfth Grade Kills!**

**As always, I love to hear your thoughts on my work. Anything I need improving on? Too long? Too short? Not enough action? Does my writing drag and seem messy? Let me know! Press that little button down there! You know you want to! :D**

**And on another note, I start school next week so I doubt I will be updating anything on a regular schedule, though I will have more free time this year than I did last year. This year I'm taking a study hall and band was cut down to 2 weeknights and Saturdays, so I'm happy about that. Wish me luck in my sophomore year! :D**


End file.
